Trop tard
by Hope05
Summary: UA concernant la fin (la toute fin) de l'anime (2011), qui doit correspondre au chapitre 339 du manga si je ne me trompe pas. Si vous n'en êtes pas là, ce n'est pas pour vous (spoilers en masse). J'ai eu envie d'écrire ça, parce que je trouve le pouvoir de Nanika relativement cheaté. T parce que je suis parano. Deux ans après, Gon décide de retrouver son meilleur ami.


Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit !

Alors voilà une nouvelle petite histoire, que je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ma tête après avoir vu hxh. Parce que oui, j'avoue, je n'ai vu que l'anime (et pas le premier). Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien, mais c'est comme ça. Alors voilà. J'ai beaucoup aimé hxh, mais sans plus. Ce que j'ai beaucoup apprécié par contre, c'est les différents personnages. Je veux dire, pas juste les principaux, mais tous, même les secondaires, sont intéressants à suivre. Pas forcément dans leur histoire ou dans leur comportement, mais dans leur évolution. Alors oui, c'est un anime (manga) très long, mais cela permet de faire évoluer les personnages lentement et de façon à peu près crédible. Et dans le cas particulier de hxh, je trouve ça bien fait.

Avant de vous laisser lire, j'annonce qu'aucun des personnages cités ci-dessous ne m'appartient. Ils ont tous été créés par Togashi Yoshihiro.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Gon ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait tout imaginé, tout, sauf ça. Alors autant le dire : il était tombé de haut. De très haut même.

Lui et Killua avaient pris deux chemins totalement différents deux ans plus tôt. Alors que lui-même partait parcourir le monde et apprenait peu à peu à connaître (et à comprendre) l'homme qu'était son père, Killua était parti avec Alluka. Où ? Il ne l'avait pas dit. Le connaissant, Gon avait supposé qu'ils allaient voyager, comme ils l'avaient fait tous les deux jusqu'à présent, et faire toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables, parce que... et bien, parce qu'il s'agissait quand même de Killua. Gon ne connaissait pas tellement Alluka (il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle), mais après tout, c'était une Zoldyck, et la sœur de Killua et comme tous les membres de sa famille, elle cachait probablement beaucoup de secrets sous ses airs de petite fille adorable. Et les quelques jours qu'il avait passé avec elle lui avaient suffi pour être au moins sur de ça.

Ils n'ont cependant pas coupé toutes les connexions. En tout cas au début. Il leur est arrivé, plusieurs fois, de s'envoyer des mails et des messages. Ils s'étaient même parlé par téléphone à quelques reprises. Mais c'étaient toujours le strict nécessaire : « Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Oui pour moi aussi, tout va bien. Ah bon ? Alors tu ne me croiras probablement pas si je te dis qu'il pleut ici ! Oui. Ging te passe le bonjour, au fait. Oui... Bon, désolé, je dois y aller. A bientôt ! » C'était, à peu près, la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé par téléphone. Les rares fois où ils ont échangé plus de choses, cela avait été dû aux longs monologues de Gon qui avait voulu raconter une aventure qu'il venait de vivre (ou une bêtise qu'il venait de faire). Killua avait toujours écouté tout ce que Gon racontait, mais il n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations sur lui-même, ou l'endroit où ils étaient, Alluka et lui, et les rares informations que Gon avait réussi à lui soutirer avaient été incroyablement vagues. Et puis un jour, presque un mois après qu'ils se soient séparés, Killua a disparu. Il a arrêté de donner des nouvelles, et toutes les tentatives de Gon pour le joindre furent inutiles. Avec le recul, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Il avait depuis quelques temps l'impression qu'il y avait comme un froid entre eux. Comme si quelque chose les empêchait de communiquer simplement comme ils le faisaient avant. Gon avait pensé que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur séparation. À cause de ce qu'il avait dit, ou à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, ou peut être les deux. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Killua, et qu'il aurait dû s'excuser proprement, mais il en avait été incapable. Parce que Mito lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais dire ni « merci » ni « pardon » à un ami. Mais avec le recul, il se rendait compte que dans certaines situations, ces deux mots étaient nécessaires, même pour un ami. Il le savait à présent. Mais c'était trop tard. Et ça le rendait triste. Oui, Gon Freecss culpabilisait.

C'est pour ça que, deux ans plus tard, il était là, devant lui à nouveau. Cette fois, il avait prévu de régler définitivement cette histoire, ou au moins d'essayer. Mais bien sur, rien ne se passait jamais comme il l'avait prévu. Ça ne devrait même plus l'étonner.

Tout d'abord, il s'était avéré très difficile de trouver Killua et Alluka, et ce même avec l'aide du réseau des Hunters. Ses deux amis, comme tout Zoldyck qui se respecte, avaient réussi à faire en sorte de ne laisser aucune trace nulle part. Personne ne les avait vus. Il avait tenté de demander à Leorio bien sur, mais ce dernier n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il avait également essayé de joindre Kurapika, mais le Kuruta était tout aussi introuvable. Pour ce que Gon en savait, il pouvait même être mort depuis longtemps. Parce que Kurapika était injoignable depuis les enchères souterraines de York Shin City, trois ans plus tôt. Ce fut un véritable fiasco. Gon le savait aujourd'hui : c'était un miracle que personne ne soit mort. Et bien, personne parmi ses amis, tout du moins. A l'époque, Killua et lui avaient pris des risques inconsidérés pour empêcher Kurapika de tuer la tête de l'Araignée, le chef de la Brigade Fantôme. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu que leur ami devienne un assassin. Bêtement, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient, ils avaient cru que l'amitié pouvait, à elle seule, effacer des années de haine. Mais évidemment, ils avaient échoué. Et bien, ils avaient réussi à empêcher le combat lors du face à face entre Kurapika et Chrollo Lucifer. En rusant et en mentant à à peu près tout le monde, mais le résultat avait été là. Ils en avaient été heureux à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, Gon se demandait si ça avait vraiment été une bonne idée. C'était un sujet épineux qu'il avait prévu d'aborder avec Killua lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

Et bien, au temps pour lui, ils ne l'aborderaient probablement pas. Et il y avait beaucoup d'autres sujet que Gon voulait aborder. Par exemple, pourquoi Alluka et lui s'étaient cachés ? Ou encore, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient ? Et qu'avaient-ils fait ces deux dernières années. Et bien, en vérité, il venait de deviner la réponse à ces trois questions. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Parce qu'il se rendait finalement compte que la distance qui s'était installée entre eux n'était pas directement due à ce qu'il s'était passé au château du roi, quand il s'était retrouvé face au pire dilemme auquel il ait jamais eu à faire face. Quoi que, tout bien réfléchit, il se trouvait actuellement face à un dilemme peut être pire qu'à l'époque. Devait-il laisser sa colère et sa frustration sortir en insultant Killua ou en se mettant à pleurer comme un enfant ? Il n'était pas sûr du tout. Peut être allait-il choisir la solution de facilité et faire les deux ? Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée.

Le cerveau de Gon tournait à plein régime et menaçait de surchauffer, alors qu'il arrangeait peu à peu les pièces du puzzle. Il allait bientôt pouvoir le reconstituer. Il commençait déjà à entrevoir le résultat, et il détestait ça.

Parce qu'il se rendait enfin compte que la question qu'il avait gardée cachée derrière toutes les autres pendant les deux dernières années était finalement la plus importante de toutes. La seule qui comptait vraiment. Et comme un idiot, il l'avait ignorée, oubliée même. Parce qu'inconsciemment, il savait que ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

Parce qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, après que Gon ait tué Neferupitou, après qu'il ait passé ce contrat avec son Nen, les choses n'avaient pas pu s'arranger comme ça, d'elles-mêmes, sans aucune raison. C'étaient bien trop simple. Mais Leorio avait dit « C'est Killua qui t'a sauvé. » Et Killua avait dit « C'est grâce à Nanika. Mais tout est réglé, ne t'en fais pas. » Alors il l'avait cru, comme le gamin stupide et naïf qu'il était. Et il avait oublié cette histoire. Mais il aurait dû savoir. Parce que Killua était son meilleur ami, parce qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne, il aurait dû voir qu'il y avait un problème. Il aurait dû voir qu'il mentait. La question qu'il se posait aujourd'hui, il aurait dû se la poser bien plus tôt. La seule pièce manquante qu'il lui restait encore à trouver, il aurait dû la chercher il y a deux ans. Comment fonctionnait vraiment le pouvoir de Nanika ?

 _Qu'est-ce que Killua a fait pour me sauver ?_

Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Trop tard pour se poser cette question. Trop tard pour réaliser que les miracles n'arrivaient pas comme ça, sans raison. Trop tard pour demander pardon à Killua. Beaucoup trop tard pour le remercier. Trop tard pour venir le voir, trop tard pour essayer de comprendre, trop tard pour le frapper, trop tard pour le prendre sans ses bras, trop tard pour tout.

Avec deux ans de retard, des larmes amères touchèrent le sol.

« Pardon... Killua, je suis tellement désolé... »

Mais il était trop tard à présent pour être désolé.

C'est le moment que choisit Alluka pour prendre la parole, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait amené ici.

« Tu sais, Gon, qu'il ne t'a jamais tenu responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Il savait quel serait le prix pour une vie. C'était son choix, et il n'y a rien qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, comme tu n'as pas besoin de lui demander pardon. »

Mais Gon fut incapable d'acquiescer. Pas cette fois. Il ne put pas sourire non plus.

Parce que que quoi qu'elle dise, quoi que Killua ait pu penser, il arrivait quand même trop tard.

Il arrivait avec deux ans de retard, tout simplement.

* * *

S'ils vous plait ne me tuez pas, je tiens à ma vie, merci.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


End file.
